All Together Now
by Destrroyerboy
Summary: Greek, Egyptian, and Norse demigods combine their best to fulfill the great prophecy. OCxOC Moderate Percabeth.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I own nothing

**Prologue**

"Quickly, we're running out of time!"

"I'm trying! There are too many!"

"We have to get to the camp of the Olympians' childre--uhhhh..."

"Eleanor! No! Ahhhh!"

_Clang! Bang! Bing! Whap!_

_"_Uhhhhh_..."_

**Review!**

l l l l l l

l l l l l l

l l l l l l

l l l l l l

l l l l l l

l l l l l l

l l l l l l

\ l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l /

\ l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l /

\ l l l l l l l l l l l l l l /

\ l l l l l l l l l l l /

\ l l l l l l l l /

\ l l l l l /

\ l l /

\/


	2. The Message

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Percy's POV

I woke up to find a sleep-deprived Annabeth hovering over me.

"Finally! You're awake! You need to come to the big house _now._"

"Whatever you say. But let me get changed all right?" She didn't answer, or leave, so I said,

"Preferably with you _not _watching." She giggled. _Things must be really bad. _I thought.

When I got inside the big house, Chiron immediately exclaimed, "Ah Percy. Just the person we've been waiting for."

"Two and a half hours!" Clarisse shouted at me.

"Anyways. We have gathered hear to discuss a matter most urgent. This morning, we found two dead bodies relatively close to camp borders. These bodies were almost torn to shreds. They were both armed with sickles, and one of them was carrying a message made from papyrus. However, we cannot read it, as it is written in hieroglyphics. All these facts considered, we have come to the conclusion that two Egyptian demigods were sent to deliver a message to us from _their _camp but were intercepted by Egyptian sphinxes and killed and partially eaten."

"That's _horrible_!" Exclaimed the new cabin leader for the Aphrodite cabin.

"It is." I agreed sadly.

"Then let's do something about it!" Yelled Clarisse, "I say we find these Egyptian demigods' camp and help them!"

"But we don't know that, Clarisse. For all we know right now, they might not even be in trouble! Heck, they might even be saying _don't_ help us." Annabeth argued.

"Then let's translate it! Annabeth, get a copy of the hieroglyphic alphabet. Give it to a satyr, they can decode the message into English. While they're decoding it, Annabeth, try and see if there is anything on Egyptian demigods on Daedalus's laptop. Then--"

"Hold up, Percy." Clarisse interrupted, "When did you have so much authority?"

"I don't know. But I have this strange feeling in my gut that this is going to be much worse than Kronos."

"Worse than Kronos? Have a hard time seeing that." The new Apollo Cabin leader said.

"It will be, I know it. Anyways, hop to it!"

**Review!**

l l l l l l

l l l l l l

l l l l l l

l l l l l l

l l l l l l

l l l l l l

l l l l l l

\ l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l /

\ l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l /

\ l l l l l l l l l l l l l l /

\ l l l l l l l l l l l /

\ l l l l l l l l /

\ l l l l l /

\ l l /

\/


	3. Their Ship is Here

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Suddenly Grover and 3 of his satyr friends came trotting over.

"Percy! We finished translating it!" Grover cried.

"You are? That's great! What does it say?"

"That's... not so great."

"Tell me!"

He looked down at a piece of paper.

"It says: The Norse say that Ragnarok will soon be upon us once again. Our gods and demigods must cooperate to stop it. Then there's a footnote at the bottom that says:If this message was not delivered to you personally, bring your two best demigods to your shoreline at 12:00 sharp on the fifteenth of March. And, the fifteenth of March, is _today_. And it's _11:55_."

"Bye!"

I ran as fast as I could to the Athena cabin. I swung open the door and said, "Annabeth, grab your dagger and Daedalus's laptop and some nectar and ambrosia and come with me! Quickly!"

"But Percy I--"

"No time! Now!"

We ran to the beach and I checked my watch. 11:59 and 50 seconds.

I sighed and said, "We made it just in time."

"In time for what? Is that a ship? Percy, that's a Norse Viking ship!"

**Review! Ooh cliffie!  
**

l l l l l l

l l l l l l

l l l l l l

l l l l l l

l l l l l l

l l l l l l

l l l l l l

\ l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l /

\ l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l /

\ l l l l l l l l l l l l l l /

\ l l l l l l l l l l l /

\ l l l l l l l l /

\ l l l l l /

\ l l /

\/


	4. We Board Their Ship That is Here

Disclaimer: I own nothing

**Lightning's POV**

"Yes, and we have to get on." A Greek demigod replied to another.

"But there hasn't been a viking ship in the water in over 900 years!" Said the other one.

_Psh. Screw that. I thought to myself._

"Hail, demigods!" I cried.

"Hail!" Replied the boy.

We got out of our ship and I asked them their names.

"I'm Percy and she's Annabeth. What are yours?"

I looked back at my 3 friends. We huddled up and decided what I should say.

"You wouldn't understand our names in our native tongues, so in English mine would be Lightning, hers would be Joy, his would be Twister, and hers would be Sunshine." I pointed at each of my friends in turn.

"Parent?" Joy asked.

"Posiedon and Athena." Percy answered.

Just then I started thinking about how seriously beautiful Annabeth was. I swooned. Joy kicked me in the the leg. I stopped thinking about how seriously beautiful Annabeth was.

"You?" Annabeth asked.

"Thor, Baldr, Horus, Ra." I told her.

That would be why, umm... never mind."Percy said. This time _Annabeth _kicked _Percy _in the leg.

"Ya' gotta' admit ya' deserved that one." I told him. "Now, hop aboard, we'll explain on the way."

**Review!**

l l l l l l

l l l l l l

l l l l l l

l l l l l l

l l l l l l

l l l l l l

l l l l l l

\ l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l /

\ l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l /

\ l l l l l l l l l l l l l l /

\ l l l l l l l l l l l /

\ l l l l l l l l /

\ l l l l l /

\ l l /

\/


	5. What Are Their Weapons Made Of?

Disclaimer: I own nothing

**Percy's POV**

About five minutes after we got on the ship, one of the Egyptian demigods yelled, "KRAKEN!" I couldn't tell if it was Twister or Sunshine, even though it sounded like a boy's voice, because I hadn't heard either of them speak. Everyone rushed over to the side. It was Twister.

The Kraken grabbed my arm really tight, but I didn't register the pain because I was preoccupied with the Kraken squeezing the ship so tight it nearly cracked our hull. I must've stabbed it 10 times.

"Why isn't it dying!?" I yelled.

"It takes more than a few scratches to kill a Norse monster!" Lightning replied. He cut off the two tentacles closest to him and plunged his Claymore **(A/N: Actually a _Scottish _broadsword{I think it's a broadsword. Let me know in a _REVIEW_. Also tell me if I spelled Kraken right. Spell checker doesn't think so.})** deep into its head.

"It had like 40 really deep cuts before you killed it!" I protested.

"Such is what it takes." Joy said.

"But how'd you kill it? Your sword isn't made of Celestial Bronze or Stygian Iron." I asked Lightning.

"Since Greek mythological characters collect and forge those materials, it is impossible for Norse or Egyptian mythological characters to do the same." Replied Lightning.

"Just answer my question." I commanded him angrily. This guy was really grating on my nerves. Who did he think he was?

"Our leader." Joy said with her eyes closed and her hand stretched out towards me, sort of pointing. What was she, reading my mind?

"Yes." She said simply.

Annabeth had a puzzled looked on her face, but she wasn't looking at Joy. She was looking at my arm.

"What's wrong Annabeth?" I asked her.

"Your arm. It's _bleeding._" She replied.

"Yeah, Annabeth, that's what mon--" I stopped in mid-sentence. I could feel the blood drain from my face.

"Oh my Gods, Annabeth. My arm is _bleeding_."

"Yeah, Percy. That's what monsters _aren't supposed to do anymore_." I could tell she didn't like being told off.

"Ah, you were invincible before this quest, weren't you, Percy?" Joy was still in her mind reading stance.

I nodded.

"I guess we should have told you that once Ragnarok begins, nothing is invincible or immortal." Lightning confessed.

"Immortal?" I asked.

"They are still exactly the same, but they age and bleed red blood. Of course, the Norse gods are never immortal." He answered.

"Oh."

"Anyways, we should be getting to bed." He said sleepily.

"But it's only quarter 'till one!" I protested.

"Not where we're headed. I usually go to bed now, and you should get used to it."

I groaned. No way, I thought.

"Yes way." Joy told me.

* * *

**Just reminding you, I won't update Loverboy until I've finished this.**

**Please**** Please ****Please**** Please ****Please**** Please**** Review! ****Please**** Please ****Please ****Please ****Please**** Please!**

l l l l l l

l l l l l l

l l l l l l

l l l l l l

l l l l l l

l l l l l l

l l l l l l

\ l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l /

\ l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l /

\ l l l l l l l l l l l l l l /

\ l l l l l l l l l l l /

\ l l l l l l l l /

\ l l l l l /

\ l l /

\/


	6. Better Call the Morgue

Disclaimer: I own nothing

The next day I decided to hit them with my infamous, "Call the Morgue" quiz.

I woke them up and told them they had to take a quiz. Annabeth shot right up, while Percy said, " Come on Annabeth, it's a Saturday. Gimme ten more minutes."

I instantly said, "Awww." _Then _Percy shot up.

I gathered them to the top of the ship and said, "In this quiz, I will explain what to do if one of us is seriously injured. The only question is: If one of us has one of our arms cut off, and we're going to die in about 30 seconds, what should you do?"

Annabeth immediately answered confidently, "Cut off part of your sleeve and tie it tightly around their cut off arm."

"Wrong." I told her.

"What?"

"Wrong. Percy?"

He thought for a second. He was obviously dumbfounded. "Um, call the morgue?"

Now it was time for _me_ to be dumbfounded. "Actually, you're right. The first one." Annabeth looked extremely angry.

"That's all I needed you for. Goodbye." I still couldn't get over the fact that Percy got it right.

**Review! Also tell me if you thought that the 'call the morgue' joke was funny. It was kind of a filler chapter.  
**

l l l l l l

l l l l l l

l l l l l l

l l l l l l

l l l l l l

l l l l l l

l l l l l l

\ l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l /

\ l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l /

\ l l l l l l l l l l l l l l /

\ l l l l l l l l l l l /

\ l l l l l l l l /

\ l l l l l /

\ l l /

\/


	7. Why Can't They Say Anything?

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Except my pants, 'cause if I didn't, whew!

I broke my leg on Saturday and never got off of the couch save for getting food and going to the bathroom. This means I will be updating far less frequently.

**Percy's POV**

I decided to explore the ship. While I was giving myself a tour, I thought about the other demigods. Lightning, proud and mighty. I wonder if Thor is one of the Norse big three, or something. He was very handsome. He had thick, rust-colored hair that drooped above his eyes. He was very tall,

with tanned skin. What ruined it though, was his eyes. They weren't ugly, but I didn't think it was possible to have his eye color. They were dark yellow. Creepy. I'd hate to have to fight him.

Then there was Joy, pretty, kind of like a daughter of Aphrodite. The only one with a normal name. **(A/N: My neighbors' daughter is named Joy.) **She looked like a stereotypical popular girl, blonde hair and blue eyes. She was about 2 inches shorter than Lightning.

I knew nothing about the Egyptian demigods, Twister and Sunshine. This is due mainly to the fact that only Lightning and Joy talked the entire time. Twister looked nervous, like he thought another Kraken would jump out and eat him. Actually, Sunshine looked like that too. Twister had black

hair, like mine. Sunshine had bright orange hair. They were both short.

The boat had no holes for oars, which Annabeth told me was extremely odd for a viking ship. When I asked Lightning why he told me it was enchanted and steered itself and propelled itself as well.

It had a dragon head at the front. It was carved with remarkable craftsmanship, with scenes of Kraken dragging all of the other ships around it down into the sea and it sailing on. I was awe-struck.

* * *

I was going to go back to my hammock, but as I was walking I heard two people singing, "Here Comes the Sun" by the Beatles remarkably. I heard a boy and a girl singing together, just as good as the people who wrote it.

I burst into the room and the girl immediately stopped singing, but the boy went on. A couple of seconds went by before the boy, Twister, realized he was singing by himself.

"That was really good singing." I told the girl, who was Sunshine. That's why they were singing Here Comes the Sun. She blushed and looked as though she wanted to say thank you but something was stopping her.

"Hello?" I waved my hand in front of her face, kind of rudely, in retrospect.

"She can't answer you, you know?" Twister said.

"Why not?" I asked him in return.

"If she could, why do you think she didn't talk when we met you?"

'You didn't talk either." I reminded him.

"I couldn't." He replied.

"Why not?"

"Now we're back where we started."

"Then just answer the question!" I yelled at him.

"All Egyptian demigods when someone that they don't know of the opposite gender is near them. Since when we met you there was a boy and a girl whom neither of us knew, neither of us could talk." He explained.

"Ohhhhh. So if Annabeth were here instead of me only Sunshine would be able to talk, right?"

"Yup."

"Okay." Without another wordbI returned to bed.

**Review!**

l l l l l l

l l l l l l

l l l l l l

l l l l l l

l l l l l l

l l l l l l

l l l l l l

\ l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l /

\ l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l l /

\ l l l l l l l l l l l l l l /

\ l l l l l l l l l l l /

\ l l l l l l l l /

\ l l l l l /

\ l l /

\/


End file.
